To Disturb the Harmony~Chapter 6
Before anyone could even make a more, Thresh rose to his feet and darted for the sword. “In the name of my father, Ares, I claim this sword!” he shouted to the heavens and spit in both of his hands before rushing up to the sword. He wrapped his hands around the handle and I could see his muscles strain against the sword. However, he just kept pulling at it, not giving up. “Maybe you should give someone else a try,” said Karen from the Aphrodite cabin, but Thresh spun around and pulled his sword out, pressing it against her neck. “Back off princess,” he said before putting his sword back and he wrapped his hands around the sword and started pulling again. “Come on you stupid sword, I am your owner!” He became so mad that he pulled his sword back and swung it against the bladed part of the sword. However, as soon as it connected, Thresh’s sword split in two and a lightning bolt shot from the sword and collided with his chest, pushing him back so far that he flew through the window of his cabin. Everyone looked on in awed silence before looking back at the sword. Karen walked slowly up to the sword and gave it a quick tug before quickly giving up. “Well, I tried,” she said as she shrugged her shoulders and walked away with her hands behind her head. “Cool, I want to try,” Aisling said as she ran up and gave the sword a few quick tugs. Pretty soon, people were getting in line to try and retrieve the sword. I on the other hand found myself walking back to my cabin. I wasn’t going to wait around for my turn behind every single person in this camp and would try again when it was less crowded, maybe tomorrow morning or something. The only other person I saw not going for the sword was Kimi, who was currently in the process of trying to push her way against the flow of the quickly building crowd going for the sword. I wanted to just keep walking, but a large kid from the Hephaestus cabin had accidently bumped into her, causing her to trip and fall down. I walked briskly and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and walking her away from everyone in one swift motion. “Thank you, things were becoming a bit too hectic,” she said once we were far enough away. I looked back and saw that people were starting to make a game of it. From the looks of it, the Hermes kids were taking bets on who would be the one to draw the sword, using candy and snacks that we weren’t suppose to have as a type of currency. Other people were betting with the one thing they had, chores, which they would bet and if they won, someone else would get them. However, whoever lost would have to do theirs and someone else’s. “Ya, no problem. I’m not really a big fan of lines…or crowds…” I said while looking back at all the people. I wondered how soon before the game became more of a brawl. I also wondered if anyone had checked on Thresh after he had been sent half way across the camp, but I’m sure his thick head would break his fall. “Me neither,” Kimi said back to me. “I never know what to say and I don’t really know anyone yet so I wouldn’t even know what to talk about.” I remembered that she was even newer to the camp than I was, as I only started actually visiting the camp about a year ago, even though I had been claimed. Also, the winter term wasn’t exactly the best time to join as most of the campers here now were year rounders or just here for the trip to Olympus. Most of the more fun events were cancelled, with the canoe lake frozen over, but it was still too thin to skate on. That didn’t stop Mr. D from suggesting it anyway however, always saying it was perfectly safe to use. One unfortunate camper believed him and slapped on her skates. Thankfully, one of Poseidon's kids was hanging by the water and managed to get the water to spit her out while a fire user from the Hephaestus cabin managed to keep her warm until she recovered. In the end, she got a nasty cold and Mr. D wasn’t allowed any dessert for about a week, much to his annoyance. “Well, I’m sure you’ll make friends pretty fast, almost everyone does,” I told her a bit reassuringly. “What about you?” she asked as we walked. “I don’t normally see you hanging around anyone, I mean besides Aisling and you two only met today. Do you have friends at home?” “It isn’t that easy for me,” I said and a heavy silence grew between us until we reached the door of the Big House. “Well, I’m staying here until I’m claimed,” Kimi said as she walked up on the front porch. “Good night.” “See ya,” I said and I turned away, walking toward my cabin. I walked into my cabin and laid down in my bed, looking up at the ceiling for the longest time. I didn’t even remember falling asleep, but I eventually did. In my sleep, I saw myself in the middle of a desert surrounded on all sides by sand. The raging sun was above my head, but for some reason the desert was ice cold. “Wake,” I heard from all around me. I couldn’t tell where it came from and climbed to the top of a sand dune. I looked in all directs, but saw nothing and only heard the words repeat. “Wake.” Just then, a fierce wind picked up and I found myself covering my eyes to keep the sand from my eyes. As I staggered around, trying to fight the wind, I lost my footing and rolled down the hill of sand right into a lake. I felt the water begin to spiral around me until it felt like I was in a whirlpool. I swam as hard as I could against the current and pulled myself to the shore gasping for air before pulling myself completely out of the water. I looked around me to find a cyclone of wind above me and the whirlpool of water next to me. Just then, a funnel cloud formed from both the air and water and collided, sending a shockwave that knocked me back. I felt like I was flying, but a large hand grabbed me and I noticed that the sand had formed a hand and grabbed me out of the air. “It is time to wake!” I heard from below the sand and the hand pulled me into the earth. Just then I shot up in my bed and looked around nervously, as if I had really been pulled to the ground. I placed my hand over my chest and took a couple of deep breaths to calm my nerves. “Only a dream,” I told myself, but it didn’t calm me down. I got up and put on a pair of sneakers and a jacket, before walking outside to clear my head. As I walked, I ducked behind a bush as I watched another camper form Hermes being chased by the harpies, screaming something about how his cabin mates had placed his bed outside. After he got far enough away, I kept up my walk and eventually saw the glitter of the sword out of the corner of my eye, proving that no one had yet to claim the thing. “What the heck,” I told myself as I walked over. I placed my hands on the handle and gave it a quick tug, but nothing happened. “Well, that’s that. Time to get back to bed.” I turned around and headed back to my cabin, but a faint sound came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw two glowing eyes staring at me from the darkness. The eyes also came with a growling sound and I took a step back. If it came any closer, I didn’t know what I would do, and pajamas weren’t my idea of battle armor. As I took another step back, the large figure jumped from the shadows and lunged at me. A strange dream and a monster attack, my night was complete. Author's Note Sorry about the long gap in chapters. I started writing this chapter, but didn't like a conversation I started, so I went to change it, but went on vacation instead, then didn't want to deal with the conversation, then just deleted it and restarted a good majority of this chapter. However, in that time, I actually have an idea for the main villain and it will surprise you. Category:To Disturb the Harmony Category:Chapter Page Category:Rise of the Great Guardian